Different Course
by paiges-new-pen-name
Summary: Naruto's whole life is different, but the same. OH JUST READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

I watched as the girl of my dreams and her flaming pink hair danced away from me shouting "WAKE UP YOU STUPID DUNCE!" I leapt out of bed and found her, Sakura, standing above me on the mat in school.

"You were out cold because Sasuke kicked your butt! Better get a move on it, or I'll knock you out again!" She loves me. I'm so in there.

"Are you listening? Get up, you idiot!" She was so hot when she was mad. I slowly crawled to my desk in the back of the classroom and watched as Sasuke took on everyone, because he kept on winning. He didn't only win at that, he also won Sakura's heart.

As class ended I headed over to the Ramen shop where I "overheard" this conversation:

"But nobody is allowed to tell him…."

"Sooner or later he will find out that he is the son of the Fourth Hokage-"

"I refuse to speak of this matter any further! For I am the third hokage and I demand to not speak of this-"

"What is it, hokage?"

"He is here. We mustn't continue."

I looked around me to only find the shop owner and me. There were no other people. Did this mean-? The Hokage and the other man rose from there seats and gracefully walked away, and I trailed them to find out more. They were walking to the mountains where the past hokage's faces were carved. The hokage just sat and looked up upon the Fourth Hokage's face.

"I will tell him soon. Soon"

The next morning I woke in my empty house to a knocking on the door. I pulled on my slippers and a shirt and slowly answered the door, for I was half- asleep.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Hello, may I come in?" I looked him up and down suspiciously and nodded. He walked in and sat at the kitchen table. He motioned for me to join him, so I did.

"We have a matter to discus, young Naruto. You are Uzamaki Naruto, right?" I nodded and rubbed my eyes.

" Do you know who you father is, young man?" I shook my head no.

"The fourth hokage. Do you know what is inside of you, Naruto?" Again I shook no.

"Have you heard of the nine tailed fox?" I nodded yes.

"Your father saved the village. By putting the nine tailed fox in you." He poked me in the stomach and I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2: The next day

"Say what?" I thought about this for 2 minutes but it still hadn't sunken in.

"You heard me. And I must warn you that you must be careful. People will be after you and more will be expected of you. I suggest actually paying attention in school from now on, and try to do better for your own sake." I was insulted at first, but then I thought, Hey he's right!

After the man left I had time to think things over more. I went to see my father's (still weird) face in the mountain.

"Dad, why did you go? And why did you seal the monster inside of me?" I thought I heard a faint whisper in the distant saying something along the lines of: _because you can handle it, my son._ I didn't really know if I should be scared I was hearing voices because we all know how weird I can be.

"Hey, Naruto? What in the world are you doing out this late?" I looked up at Sakura, who had spoken, and then at the sky. I guess it was pretty late.

"Ummmmm… nothing. Just thinking." She gave a surprised look like your-thinking-for-once. I would have told her I just didn't know if it was allowed.

I walked Sakura home and then strode of to my house. I saw a set of purple glowing eyes on my windowsill. When I got closer I noticed it was a orange cat with purple eyes. As I walked up it gave a soft MEOW and purred softly. I gave it a quick pet and opened the front door. He followed me in as if to say "You're not getting rid of me". I gave a little sigh and got a bowl of milk for my new fury friend.

Later on while in bed (with my fury friend, Kumo, next to me) I thought about what to do. I knew my father was dead, along with my mother. I thought about going to speak to the Hokage the next morning but remembered I had school.

When I woke I went to school and saw Sasuke sitting in my chair. I marched over to him with a determination.

"What are you doing in my chair?" I glared at him, as per usual.

"Look, just because you're the Fourth's son doesn't mean you can run the place." I was shocked, how had he found out?

"Who told you that?" I glaced over at Sakura, who had her head laid on her desk.

"The school master told us. Now take your seat, before I make you." He rose as if to hit me, but just moved to his seat instead.

I grabbed my chair and flung it two feet back and sat with a thud. I quickly fell asleep.


End file.
